Betrayal : A South Park Slash
by im.on.the.edge
Summary: Kyle's life is a mess and all of his friends left him when he needed them the most. StanxKyle KennyxKyle OCxKyle
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

A South Park Story

StanxKyle StanxKenny and OcxKyle

Author's Note: I know it's a short one but i just wanted show you guys what this story is all about. This story contains Yaoi. Basically boy on boy :P Don't like it don't read it. Simple really.

Disclamier: I don't own South Park or it's characters.

So many things changed since i graduated from elemantry. My father died in a car accident, Ike doesn't even bother to talk to me. My mother got remarried. My new "daddy" is a alcholic asshole. My life turned in to hell. Yet all i do is just sit around and accept my faith but not anymore i am gonna do something about it. Im leaving South Park tommorow. But what im gonna do if i leave? I don't have any money. I don't have a place to live. Ahh! Im such a pussy! I miss the old days. I miss my uptight, oblivous father. I miss how Ike looked up to me. I miss my family but most of all i miss my friends. Stan, Kenny even Cartman for that matter. They stopped talking to me when i come out.

Yeah you heard right on top of all that im Gay to. Simply fabulous. Im not suprised that Cartman cut me out of his life when he heard the news. Was i even in his life anyway? What suprised me was Stan's reaction. He said things that i don't even want to think about. He was like i killed his entire family in front of him. Kenny just kept silent. He still visits me to check how i am doing once in a while. Probably out of pity. KENNY feels pitty over ME. Great. I AM happy for him though. His father finally found a decent job. They bought a new house and they're doing pretty well actually. Cartman is still Cartman. It's weird but he actually found a girlfriend. Poor girl. Stan started playing football. You can't even imagine how hot he looks in those football uniforms. Dammit! Im a fucking fan girl! I don't even know why im feeling like this. He is a asshole who left me all by myself in a time like this. I should hate him but i can't. All i can think about is him. Oh. Here comes the fucking waterworks. After three years i should have got used it. But obviously im not. I better prepare for school. 6 hours of constant humilation and embrassment. Just what i need.


	2. A Cute Little Confession

Betrayal

A Cute Little Confession

Author's Note: Im so excited about my first story so i just had to write a new chapter. This chapter is from Kyle's point of view again. I just love Kyle. Sorry about the grammar mistakes you may find. Im 14 and i live in Turkey. All i can say is Turkey is not exactly a catch when it comes to education.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I hate this disclaimer thingy!

It didn't took too long for me to get ready since there has been a serious reduction on my personal belongings. I looked at myself at mirror and sighed in disgust. Having showers has turned a luxury for me since my new "daddy" decided to invest our bill money to his alcaholic bevereges. I silently cursed to him. God knows what he'll do if he hears me. I silenty walked down our stairs hoping that he wouldn't hear me. Once again my luck showed his face to me and he DİD hear me. Shocking. "Kyle!" he shouted. At least i get it this way since it was hard to understand what he was saying. What kind of sick bastard starts drinking this early? God! "Yeah?" i called out. "Your mother gone to the "work". You're gonna cook for me after school. Im having little get together with mah pals." he simply ordered and i didn't even bother to say anything. It's not like he's gonna listen or something. Okay by the way i still can't believe my mother actually finds "customers" in her "job". Men in South Park must be desperate. That bastard says things half sober. I just nod and leave the house fast as possible. Anywhere is better than this rotten hole. We are having a harsh winter here in Colorado. Like every single fucking winter. A nice thick coat would be great right now. I start to sing first song comes to my mind so i dont have to think about cold. A car passes me and i see Kenny sitting in it. I think God is a comedian. Car stops and Kenny walks out. Is he gonna invite me in? If he does he must be a saint. He stands before me. He says "Dude..." in the most pitying voice. He softly touches my cheek to check how cold i am. He has been the nicest person around for years but there's something different today. He wrapped my neck with his scarf and gave me his coat to wear. "But you-" i tried to protest. "You obviously need this more than i do." he said. I didn't resist. He was right i did need this more than he does. God! He's such a good person. He put his hand on my shoulder and lead me to the car even though i could walk perfectly by myself. It's really flattering that a good looking guy like Kenny being so caring to me. Who recently come out as bi. It didn't effect his social life by any meaning by the way. I seriously should stop being so jealous of opened the door for me in a gentlemen kind of way. Im seriously starting to think he's in to me. We sat down and he started to look at me with smile on his face. "What?!" i asked my mouth shaping as a smile as well. "You look so cute like this." he answered showing how big his coat for me. It's not my fault that he is growing like a freak. He is even taller than Stan and Stan's freaking tall. Maybe im too short. He kept looking at me, waiting for a come-back. "Hey!" he waved at me. "Are you there?" he asked. I nod and smile. "I hate seeing you like this." he said. He suddenly got sad. "And i hate the fact that there is nothing i can do. While all i want to do is be with you." i hardly heard the end of sentence since it turned into a whisper. What? Does he like me?What the hell? "What are you saying Kenny?" i asked trying to clear things out. "I love you Dude!" as long as he shout out his love for me which im blushed like hell here window, seperates driver's seat from back seats opened up and his mother poped out. "Oh my God!" i yelled. She looked really happy for a reason. "I didn't notice you there ."i explained. "Im soo happy for you boys! My Kenny finally found a decent partner. I was afraid that you were gonna bring one of those whores you brought last me tell you i ain't raisin' anyones baby." she reached out and kissed both of us. "Mom! We're gonna crush!" Kenny warned her. "There's no need to get so excited cause i can't date Kenny." i said and let me tell you it wasn't easy. "What!!?" she exclaimed. "Why?" Kenny asked with an obvious sorrow in his eyes. "I don't know if you noticed but everybody hates me. Dating with me is a social suicede. I just don't want you to get treated same way." he started laughing. " Im the son of a ex-criminal alcaholic son of a bitch and a very unattractive striper slash whore and i happened to be gay. Other parents doesn't see me in the way your mother does. If you date me they won't let their kids to be friends with you. Stop laughing!!" my tries of repelling fails miserabley. He just keeps laughing. "What's so fucking funny?" i really wanna now. He wiped his tears. "You think i care? Im not exactly a ideal young man myself you know. Do you have any idea about how often my parents gets a call from the principal. They're basically living in the guy's office. So what if they don't talk to me they're just bunch of shallow,spoiled bitches. All i need is you." he finished. "You are a really good alternative to suicede." i said tears washing through my my God! I have a boy friend! Who can protect me, love me and accept me. I hope it's not a dream. He wiped away my tears and sotly kissed my lips. We heard his mother and car stopped. "We're here now watch the show." my new boyfriend said with a smirk in his face. He grabbed my hand and helped me get out of the car. When our feets met the ground all of the noise stopped. Except for some sighs and "Eww!"s. He laughed and grabbed me from my shoulder and we walked towards to shocked school folk. While we were walking he was gazing in to me my eyes lovingly. "What's your first class?" his voice was full of sex. I never know such a casual sentence could be that hot. "English." i answered with a voice has nothing to with sexiness. "Too bad. Mine's biology. Well we'll see each other in lunch. I have a suprise for you." he said and let me go. He sent me a kiss before getting in to the Biology. I made my way to the English with a huge smile on my face. I saw Stan standing there with his posie. Ah! He obviously saw me and Kenny and his expression was priceless. I just passed him with a confident smile on my face. There is only one person in the entire school even brainless grunts called "The Football Team" wouldn't dare to mess with him. And as you can imagine that person is Kenny! I can't believe how things are getting better for me. For a really long time im actually happy. I see Bebe standing in front of the trophy case. "Bitch! What happened to you?" she asks. We became really good friends with her when i come out. We are the freaking Will and Grace. I really need a update on my references. "Oh Honey! Papa found himself a boyfriend." i exclaimed in cheer and joy. Of course people looked at me like i was a sober Courtney Love. Well fuck them. Im happy and im gonna enjoy it to the end.


End file.
